


2

by firepixel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepixel/pseuds/firepixel
Summary: mc gets jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> vague drabble re: jealousy

**i.**

it started, in retrospect, fairly innocently.

a whispered "i like it when you talk just to me" at the end of a phone call.  
"i feel jealous, sometimes, when you chat with zen," casual like remarking on the weather.  
"i worry you'll find someone you like more," painfully sincere between a comment about cats and an update on LoLoL.  
he's innocent and bright like a puppy, and you don't think much of it, just like you don't think much of the dark circles under his eyes as you congratulate him once again on a game achievement.

**ii.**

some things stay with you even when everything else changes, though.  
jaehee's no-nonsense attitude catches your eye. caring about her is easy; she spends so much time caring about everyone else that she often forgets about herself, and you're always there to remind her. in a lot of ways, she is like you; in a lot of ways, you're nothing alike. she likes it when you wish her a good day and when you tell jumin off for making her work too late. she likes it when you compliment zen. she likes talking about zen, likes _him_ , and it doesn't take long before he is in every conversation you have. she knows what she wants. you worry it's not you. you ask her if she has feelings for him, and she acts like it never even crossed her mind, while you do your level best to act like it doesn't bother you when a single picture of him can brighten her day up more than a week of you wishing her good morning and good night.

**iii.**

you and jumin grow close. you like how he seems to like your casual disregard for the rules he expects you to follow; he likes how you seem to like him. you tease him about his cat, about work, about his rivalry with zen. he teases back, in his own way, fond amusement softening his formal words. you wonder how much of it is actually for you. you wonder who else sees this side of him, wonder who he talks to in the moments he is too busy to pick up your calls, you wonder how many of his emails are business and how many are from ladies more beautiful and elegant and suited to him than you are. he's rich; he's attractive. he doesn't need to settle for you.  
he shares his bed with you and you share his with thoughts of all the women he must have had before.

**iv.**

you date zen. it's simple. he calls, you pick up immediately. you look him up; obsessively. you know he's popular, aware he must have some kind of presence online. you read about him, you read about his acting and his recent injury and award nominations and possible casting in a new film everyone's hyped about. you read gossip about his private life. you read about him and women he knows, him and women he never met, him and women that don't exist, and the harsh glare of the monitor in the darkness of the room makes your eyes water. your fingers itch to write but you never knew how, never knew how to give words to this yawning emptiness in you. you want him and you want him and you need him and you have no words for this.

**v.**

by the time it comes to 707, you don't think you have anything left to give.


End file.
